


Let Your Heart Be Light

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve in the Wizarding World takes on a different tone in various houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Be Light

"James Potter! Honestly!" Lily shook her head, trying not to smile at her husband as he struggled with the final present for little Harry.

"What Lils?" 

"A broom? He can barely crawl, let alone fly, darling."

James chuckled and grinned at her then continued with his task as if she had never spoken. "Yes, a broom. A man's got to start early if he wants to make the team." Lifting his wand, James pointed it at the broomstick. The red ribbon quivered while James directed his wand, the loops twisting and writhing about the handle like a snake slithering across the ground, to form a huge elaborate bow. "Besides, it's just a toy broom."

Lily watched him, biting her lip as he finally completed the bow and placed the broom just behind the tree against the wall, though it was still visible from the front. The fairylights on the tree glittered like stars against the shiny wood of the handle and she sighed. It wasn't the first time they had had this discussion, and she never did seem to win it.

James settled down on the sofa next to her, tugging Lily closer, and forcefully pulling her into his lap when she resisted. He ran his hands up and down her sides, goosing her and drawing out her laughter before pressing a kiss to the side of her face.

Lily turned and slanted her mouth fully over his, humming as he nipped her bottom lip. She granted him entrance, sucking gently on his tongue before sighing again and resting her head on his shoulder.

James' arms wrapped about her, hugging her close and he nuzzled her hair. "Tell me."  
Lily gave a ladylike snort, kissing the side of his throat. "Do you think it wise to purchase something so frivolous, all things considered?"

"Lily, love, it's Christmas. When else is there a better time?"

Sitting up, Lily gave him a glare. "You know what I mean." Wrapping her hands about his face, she rubbed her fingers along his cheeks, scratching at the dark stubble that was darkening his face. "Be serious."

"Can't. He doesn't like it when I--"

He paused at the frown on her face then arched his brows when she pressed a hand over his mouth. Carefully prizing her fingers from his lips, he turned her hand then kissed her palm. Looking up at her, he took a deep breath. "I am being serious. For once, I want to have a day with nothing but the laughter of my family about. Not talk of war or secrets. I want to hear little Harry's squeals, the rips of paper from the gift wrap and the delighted laugh of my wife when she opens the most expensive presents I could find for her."

"James…"

This time James placed one finger over Lily's mouth, smirking when she leaned away then opened her mouth to bite him. "You're going the right way for a smacked bottom, Lils."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, yes, you are indeed."

Lily flung herself from his lap. "Then you've to catch me first if you want that for your Christmas present."

James growled and lunged after her, and Lily squealed then covered her own mouth as he raced up the stairs behind her. "Shush… you'll wake Harry."

James was already waving his wand though as she passed the door to Harry's nursery. "I am a wizard, you know, and that's what Muffling Charms are for."

Lily shrieked as James caught her about the waist, but surrendered easily enough as he shoved her through the door to their bedroom, closing it softly behind them.

~*~

With a heavy sigh and one hand on her belly, Molly stood and flicked her wand at the string of popcorn she had just threaded. The strand wended around the tree, soon joined by another rope of crimson berries. The two threads weaved around one another and amongst the branches of the slightly crooked tree.

Next, Molly swished and flourished over the misshapen gingerbread pieces Bill, Charlie and little Percy had helped her with. She smiled as she watched the decorated bits dance on the air, rearranging themselves all over the tree instead of in the cluster in front where the boys had also assisted her.

It had been a fun but tiring day for her. Arthur left early and wouldn't be home until late as was per the norm lately. It worried her, even when she knew that he was safe.

Checking her clock, Molly grinned to see that Arthur was on his way home, and they could finish the last Christmas preparations together. The few presents she hadn't made waited for "Father Christmas' " arrival, safely hidden from precocious and curious eyes and hands, inside Arthur's workshop.

Folding herself down on the sofa once more, she took up her knitting needles and began another blanket. The fire burned low in the hearth filling the room with warmth and the scent of cedar and pine. Outside the wind blew, blustery and cold, snow flying like birds on the wing. She sighed, content in her home and life inspite of the worries just beyond their humble threshold.

The kitchen door creeped open, softly and slowly, and Molly settled her knitting aside before heaving her tired body up.

"Mollywobbles?"

"Right here, Arthur dear," Molly answered, trying to infuse her voice with the same amount of excitement and joy she heard in his. In spite of working long hours at the Ministry, Arthur always sounded perfectly thrilled to walk into their ramshackle abode. And she was as well because that Weasley boy had given her everything she could have wanted, except for one little thing.

"I've you a dinner plate under a Warming Charm if you are hungry."

"Oh, most excellent, darling," Arthur gushed and pressed his cold mouth to her cheek. 

She shivered and giggled for him, just as she knew he liked to hear, and was rewarded with his strong arms wrapping about her and more nuzzling. "Come settle by the fire and warm yourself."

Arthur chuckled and held her tightly. "In a moment, love. I'm defrosting quite nicely right where I am."

Molly pressed herself to his chest, breathing in the scents of parchment and the crisp wind and snow that lingered in his coat. "Be that as it may, I've some news for you and I'd much rather impart it whilst sitting down."

"Boys stir up the ghoul again?" Arthur laughed as he turned her and pressed a hand to the small of her back. His fingers gently rubbed up and down her spine as he led her into the parlour.

"No… well, yes, but Bill and Charlie helped me settle the twins easily enough. Ronald was might bit upset at all the noise, and Percy tries so hard, but… well…"

Arthur eased her down to the sofa and sat beside her, pulling her legs up into his lap. He teased his fingers across her skin, encircling his hand about her ankle and into her sock to rub gently on her foot.

"I'm glad Bill and Charlie have been able to help you out. Don't know what we are going to do once they go away to Hogwarts."

Molly was certain of what she would be doing, but said nothing, and just enjoyed Arthur's warm hands stroking her skin. She closed her eyes as his hand moved away from her ankle and up her calf.

"Are you feeling better?"

Molly hummed. "Yes, and it is as I suspected."

Arthur's hand froze then he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Wonderful! Seven, Molly? Are you certain?"

Nodded, she opened her eyes, trying not to let the tears show. "I am. Medi-witch confirmed it this afternoon. I…" she bit her lip, watching him with ever increasingly wet eyes.

"Don't trouble yourself, my Mollywobbles. We'll survive and accommodate another wee one well enough."

Molly buried her face in her hands, the sobs hard but soft as to not wake the children. Arthur gathered her close, rubbing her back and letting her cry. "Shush, now, darling. I said we'll manage, and we shall."

"Oh, Arthur, I have no doubts you'll provide; you always have. But... but is it wise to bring a new babe into this world the way things are shaping up?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Wise? Some would say six babies wasn't wise, but then again, I'm still working on that daughter for you. Perhaps this time we'll get lucky." He smiled at her and Molly burst into tears again.

"Oh, oh no more of that now." Arthur soothed and leaned away to rummage into his coat pockets. He pulled out a handkerchief and gently mopped her face. "We are going to be just fine."

"But what about--"

"Tut-tut. I've something for you," he told her and he delved deep into his coat once more. A crumpled flower emerged and he offered it to her, then pulled it close once more to wave his wand over it.

"That's better," Arthur nodded and held the bloom out to her again.

Molly sniffled and accepted his gift, burying her nose in the refreshed mum. The spicy scent of the flower was thick in the dark yellow petals. "Thank you, dearest, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Certainly it does," Arthur stated. "I said we will make do. Christmas is a time for love and sharing, and what better way to share with each other than another expression of our love. Time waits for no wizard, Mollywobbles, and if not now, then when? Can one ever really be prepared to bring a child into the world?"

Molly thought about his words for a moment then sighed again. Shifting on the sofa, she rested her head on his shoulder and Arthur's arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly. "I suppose you're right, but I think we should wait to tell the boys. They are just now accepting Ronald."

Arthur laughed. "Well, I suppose we could do that, but I think the news would make a wonderful Christmas surprise."

Molly gasped and sat up. "Oh, the presents, Arthur. You must bring them in, you know BIll and Charlie will be up before the rooster crows."

Arthur climbed to his feet after giving her another squeeze. Bending down, he pressed his mouth to hers, lingering for just a fraction of a moment. Long enough that Molly wanted to drag him back down to the sofa and do much more of what placed them in this position in the first place. He pulled away, though, before she could do more than think the thought.

"Happy Christmas, Mollywobbles. You've made me an extremely happy man. Again."

With those parting words, Arthur straightened his coat and tugged on his hat and gloves. "Now don't go anywhere. As soon as I come back, we'll celebrate this news together."

He kissed her again then padded out of the door. The kitchen door opened and shut softly, Arthur's whistle on the air a joyous sound. Molly hummed and chuckled softly at the way he had soothed her fears. She pushed to her feet and padded into the kitchen, readying his plate and a hot cup of tea for when he returned.

~*~

"Place this on one of the middle branches, Dobby, so Narcissa may find it," Lucius Malfoy drawled as he passed the little package to the house elf, dismissing him immediately without another word and turned to his desk once more.

With a flourish, he signed several parchments, drafting bank statements and distributing monies to various and sundry individuals. Lucius was contemplating a brandy when a quiet knock sounded on his door.

"Enter."

Narcissa glided through the doorway and Lucius watched her ethereal beauty approach with anticipation and appreciation. Her slight smile betrayed her satisfaction with something and he wondered just exactly what it was that had placed that look upon her face.

"Dinner is on schedule for tomorrow evening and I had Dobby make certain all of Draco's gifts were within his reach for in the morning." 

Lucius hummed. "You think there is enough under the tree already?"

Narcissa tilted her head. "I do. He's only six months old, Lucius."

Lucius smirked. "Just want to make certain the boy has everything he deserves coming to him. He is my only son and heir."

Narcissa nodded and smiled wider as she settled herself against his desk, and reached for his hand when he offered it to her. He drew her closer then flinched, his fingers tightening hard on her delicate hand.

"Now?" Narcissa asked, her voice soft and low, a frown marring her once happy features.

Lucius grunted as he stood. He pulled her flush against him, grimacing again even as he wrapped his arms around her. He slanted his mouth over hers in a hard, desperate kiss. 

"Don't wait for me." He told her as he let go and slid past her. Pulling his cloak and mask out of the armoire, he turned and looked at her. "Give me a smile, Cissy, to guide me home."

Narcissa swallowed and her lips curved, her arms slipping about her waist. "Be careful, darling, and do try to hurry home."

Lucius' mouth twitched as he swirled the cloak about his shoulders. A shift of his hands hid his face from her sight, the twisted expression on the white death's head mask, the last thing Lucius left her with before he Apparated away.

Narcissa walked to the large window and stared out into the night. 

"Dobby."

"Yes, Mistress. Dobby is here."

"Light a candle for Mr Malfoy and place it in the window. I want it burning for him when he arrives home."

"Yes, Mistress."

Narcissa waited as the elf did her bidding, her eyes never leaving the horizon even when the dawn began to break after she waited all night.

~*~

Alice reached into the cot and brushed back the fringe from Neville's chubby face. He continued to sleep undisturbed by her touch. Leaning over, she pressed a gentle kiss to his soft baby cheek. The lights from the small decorated tree in the nursery glittered over his pale skin and wispy blond hair. His rounded face was so like her own, but her son was very much his father's.

At just six months old, he had a strong sense of himself and verbally let you know if something displeased him. He didn't cry much, but he was opinionated as a child that young could be. Augusta swore Frank had never acted like Neville, though she rarely listened to what the woman had to say. But sometimes… sometimes Alice wondered.

"Come away before you wake him, Allie." Frank whispered and stepped up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then he reached down and touched his son, stroking the baby's hand where it was curled into a tiny little fist.

"Such a fighter already, eh son? Mum and Dad will protect you, sleep well on this Christmas Eve."

"I'm going to wake him?" Alice asked, grinning up at Frank over her shoulder. Frank kissed the top of her head, resting his face in her short, fluffy blonde hair and breathing in the scent of her.

"Hush, you. Let me enjoy this peaceful moment with my wife and my son." He rubbed Neville's hand again. The small fingers relaxed as if he heard the words and Neville sighed under the watchful, adoring gaze of his parents. 

"There now, see; nothing to worry about."

"I can't help it; I _am_ worried about him," Alice said. "Lily said Harry's already calling his dummy and his blanket, but Neville hasn't shown any sort of signs of magic."

Frank sighed. "Relax, darling, it'll come."

Alice turned in Frank's arms, looking up into his strong face. She placed a hand on his jaw, her fingers scraping on the slight bit of evening stubble over his cheek. "Are you certain, love? I don't want to be a 'disappointment to the family'.

Frank scowled. "Neither you or Neville are a disappointment. I wish you wouldn't listen to Mother when she starts her talking."

Alice sighed and rested her head on his chest, listening to the heavy, steady beat of his heart and allowing it to soothe her. "I know, but it's nice to hear you say. Are you certain you don't want me to take the time off and stay home with your son and heir?"

Frank tilted her head up and softly laid his mouth on hers. "My dearest Alice, I love you no matter what you do. You wish to defend our world with me? I accept that. I like your strong will and I don't think being a homebody is in your nature."

She smiled at him. "But… the world, darling, it's changing. Shouldn't I be here with Neville considering the happenings? Be ready and waiting for you when you come home weary and tired?"

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "I can't even imagine you trying to be that little wife for me. If I had wanted a woman like that I would have married one of the 'eligible witches' my mother had chosen for me. Instead, I picked my own witch and Mother can go hang it."

Alice laughed. "You're awful sometimes."

"Ah, but would you have me any other way?"

Alice shook her head and toed up to kiss Frank's mouth. He hummed against her lips, pulling away when Neville cried out. Alice turned to soothe the baby then gasped as the dummy shot across the room.

Frank laughed out loud and Alice place her hand over his mouth so he didn't disturb Neville as he settled back into sleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2014 for Mini-fest on LiveJournal. 2010's Prompt #6 - Christmas 1980: I'd love to see snapshots of the various HP families at this time of year-- particularly the Potters, Longbottoms and the Malfoys, celebrating their baby's First Christmases in the shadow of the looming war. Thanks to C for the onceover; any remaining mistakes are my own. Title taken from the song Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas written by Ralph Blane and Hugh Martin.


End file.
